From Heaven...
by PurplePepsi
Summary: Still in highschool, the group is joined by another, changing the storyline, but making it the same.(Don't let the title fool you, its not all romance. Read and you'll understand) CHAPTER 2 IS FINALLY UP!
1. The New Girl

YAYHey, look, another Jess story! Lol. Anywho. This takes place during American Pie (the first movie), aka 12th highschool year. Some call it "Senior year". Clever, lol. Yeah well, ditz overload.  
  
By the way, lets make this clear that this is NOT the Jessica from the actual movie. Different Jessica. Totally different.  
  
Now, everyone in the first movie gets some actual "in love" stuff…cept for Jim, but he still got sex. But what about Stifler? :) Have fun!  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Jim and Oz stood at their lockers, talking back and forth as they entered their combinations.  
  
"I dunno what you're so pre-occupied about," said Oz, "Don't worry about a thing. You can talk to her."  
  
Jim looked over his right shoulder at Caryn LaGourge, one of the hottest girls in school. He bit his bottom lip nervously and looked at Oz.  
  
"I can't," he said, "You do it for me."  
  
"What?" Oz looked at Jim, raising an eyebrow, a look of pure pity on his face.  
  
"You, Oz, have to ask Caryn out for me." Jim repeated, putting his hands on his hips like he was meaning business. Oz shook his head and looked back to his locker.  
  
"There's no goddamn way I am asking a chick out for you," he said, "That's such girl shit."  
  
Jim sighed and pulled out a binder from his locker.  
  
"Its not like it'd matter anyway," he said.  
  
"What wouldn't matter, my friends?" said Finch as he came up beside Jim and stood there.  
  
"It wouldn't matter if you all had dicks, cause you couldn't get fucked anyway." Said Stifler, appearing from nowhere beside Oz's locker.  
  
"Shit, Stifler," said Oz, obviously having just been scared by the appearance.  
  
"Whoa, calm down, Ozzie." Said Stifler, "Don't want your water to break, miss."  
  
"What do you want, Stifler?" asked Jim.  
  
"I just decided to come over here and tell you Jim, that Caryn is not in your league." Said Stifler.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Jim.  
  
"I mean, you don't have a horse's shit chance in hell with her."  
  
"Lay off of him, Stifler." Said Oz.  
  
It was then that Kevin came scrambling down the hall.  
  
"Holy shit," he said, "Have you guys seen the new girl?"  
  
"Ah," said Stifler, "She must be a real dog if you're so excited about seeing her."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kevin.  
  
"C'mon, dude, we've all seen Vicky." Replied Stifler, smirking widely.  
  
"Hey, fuck you, Stifler!" said Kevin and lunged at him, but was held back by Jim.  
  
"Whoa," said Stifler, "Your G-strings are all in a twist today."  
  
"So, about this new girl," Jim said, turning to Kevin, trying to calm him down, "She hot?"  
  
"Oh my god, she's not just hot." Answered Kevin.  
  
"So, what's so great about her?" asked Oz.  
  
"Well, see for yourselves cause she's coming in now." Said Kevin and they all looked down the hall at the doors at it's end.  
  
Through the doors came a girl. She had light brown hair, which was put in a loose bun. She had piercings in both her ears. Four earrings in each to be exact; two on the top, two on the bottom. That wasn't her only body part that was pierced though. She was wearing a tight white tank-bellytop, exposing her pierced bellybutton ring, which was blue. She was wearing a pair of big, baggy, tan cargoes that 'clinked' with the sound of change in her pocket. Slung over her shoulder was a light blue book bag, looking not too weighed down, seeing as it was her first day here.  
  
She walked down the hallway with such grace, and it was like time slowed down for the five boys standing in front of the lockers, watching every loose strand of her hair wave in the air she was passing through, her blinking looking like she was batting her eyelashes.  
  
The girl noticed all five of them staring at her with a look on her face and figured if she had their attention already, she might as well ask them the question that was on her mind. She headed over, adjusting the strap of her bookbag and stopped, standing between Finch and Oz.  
  
"Hey," she said, her voice light and kind, but with some attitude.  
  
"Hey." All five said back dazedly. She looked at them strangely, but continued with her question.  
  
"Um, do you guys know where the guidance office is?" she asked.  
  
Jim was just about to answer when Stifler stepped forward and took the girl's hand.  
  
"I'm Steve Stifler," he said, "And I think you were sent from heaven."  
  
Finch rolled his eyes. The girl gave him a strange look again.  
  
"I'm Jessica Hargrove," she said, "And I think you were sent from the land of bad pick-up lines."  
  
Oz laughed a bit, Jim and Kevin grinning widely. Stifler looked somewhat embarrassed and backed up from Jessica, letting go of her hand.  
  
"Obviously, Steven," said Finch, stepping forward and taking Jessica's hand, "This one's in search of a more mature man."  
  
And with that he leaned over and kissed her hand.  
  
"Actually," said Jessica, "I'm in search of the guidance office."  
  
She brought her hand back quickly and wiped the back of her hand on the side of her pants, and looked over at Oz.  
  
"Do you think you could show me where it is?" she asked innocently. Oz nodded.  
  
"Yeah," he said, "Ignore these guys, they're strange."  
  
Jessica smiled a bit. Oz shut his locker and started walking down the hall, Jessica following beside him.  
  
"Holy shit," said Jim, "She's amazing."  
  
"I told you." Said Kevin.  
  
"What the fuck are you guys talking about?" said Stifler, "What a fucking bitch."  
  
"Stifler, just because she wouldn't have sex with you in the hallway doesn't make her a bitch." Said Kevin.  
  
"She's a seductress." Said Finch, still watching Jessica and Oz walking away, "This one will not get away."  
  
"What do you mean 'this one'?" asked Stifler. "You've never had any chick in your life ever, have you?"  
  
"That's not the point, Steven," said Finch.  
  
"Stop fucking calling me Steven." Said Stifler and turned and walked off down the hall, passing Vicky and yelling, "Yo, Vicky, what's new on the dog side of town?" and then smacking her ass. Vicky glared back at him and yelled, "You're a prick, Stifler."  
  
Kevin smiled as she walked over to him.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hi," she replied and they gave each other a quick kiss.  
  
Vicky glanced at Finch, and saw him staring behind her. She looked over her shoulder and then looked back to Jim and Kevin.  
  
"What's he staring at?" she asked.  
  
"The new girl." Answered Jim.  
  
"We get new kids all the time," Vicky said.  
  
"Not ones like her." Said Finch, still gazing.  
  
"Who is she?" asked Vicky.  
  
"She's not important," said Kevin, and took Vicky's hand and the too walked down the hall.  
  
Oz walked with Jessica down a flight of stairs and turned, going through a pair of doors.  
  
"So, where are you from?" Oz asked.  
  
"I'm from…" she began, then thought, "All over, I guess."  
  
"Travel a lot?" Oz asked.  
  
"You could say that, yeah." She replied.  
  
"That's cool." Oz said, nodding slightly, "When did you get here?"  
  
"Um, three days ago." She said.  
  
"Ah, so your parents let you stay home to get settled in?" Oz asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Mine are way overprotective, and go postal when I don't follow the rules they set for me…which is about always, but you get the point." She said.  
  
Oz laughed and grinned over at her.  
  
"Yeah, my parent's don't really give a shit what I do either way," he said, "As long as it has something to do with sports."  
  
"You're into sports?" she asked.  
  
Oz nodded, "Yeah, I'm on the lacrosse team."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"I guess." Oz shrugged.  
  
"Now, about that Steven guy…" Jessica said, "He isn't…you know…mentally challenged or anything is he?"  
  
Oz laughed a bit.  
  
"I'll get back to you on that," he said, but then shook his head, "Nah, he's not, just a little odd."  
  
"Yeah, I gathered that." She smirked.  
  
They stopped in front of a door that said 'Guidance' and looked at each other.  
  
"Well, thanks." Jessica said.  
  
"No problem." Oz replied, "So I guess I'll see you around?"  
  
"Looks like." She smiled a bit and turned the doorknob and went inside the door. Oz exhaled deeply and walked towards his next class.  
  
Jim sat in his science class boredly beside Stifler. His last class of the day had to end with Stifler. Stifler was writing rude things in textbooks and then chuckling at them in his own amusement.  
  
Jim was suddenly jolted awake by Jessica walking through the door and into the classroom. She talked to the teacher for a moment, and then walked over and sat on the other side of Jim.  
  
"Hey," she said, "Sorry to sit beside you but I don't know anyone in here and even though you never said anything, you were there so…is it okay if I sit here?"  
  
"What?" Jim said, but then snapped out of it, "I mean, yeah, its fine."  
  
"Hey look," said Stifler, "It's the bitch from the black lagoon."  
  
"Aw, don't be so embarrassed, Steven," Jessica said back, sarcastically she added, "I think you fell from heaven too."  
  
Stifler grumbled something and looked back to his book of profanities. Jim actually felt sort of nervous about being in between these two.  
  
"So, uh…" Jim said, looking at Jessica in an attempt to pick up conversation, "I'm Jim."  
  
Jessica looked back to meet his eyes with her own green ones and smiled.  
  
"Well, you already know my name so its good to meet you." She said.  
  
"You too, yes, definitely you too." Jim replied. Jessica smiled a bit.  
  
"You know," said Jim, "There's going to be a party at Stifler's tonight. If you want to meet new people," he thought about that for a second and didn't really want her meeting new people, "or just come for fun, or something to do, its always open." She nodded.  
  
"Thanks," she said, "I'll try."  
  
"Yeah, try real hard," said Stifler, "That way we can even out the dogs and the hotties."  
  
"Hm, I don't know which side I would be on, but I know which you would be on." she said, "You'd be on the dog's side because I hear you always like to have a… 'bone' in your mouth."  
  
Stifler glared and said "Fuck you." And then the bell rang, signifying the end of the day.  
  
Jessica stood up quickly, and shoved a book in her book bag.  
  
"So, I'll see you tonight?" Jim asked hopefully. Jessica looked up from her book bag and smiled.  
  
"We'll see, won't we?" she said and smiled again, "Good seeing you again, Jim."  
  
And with that she turned and walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Fuck," said Stifler, "Why the hell would you do that? The little bitch is gonna ruin the party."  
  
"I seriously doubt that, Stifler." Said Jim, "I seriously doubt that." 


	2. Reunited

Hey!!! Umm…not too many reviews I notice, but oh well. I still like writing this. Lol. Enjoy! LONG CHAPTER  
  
~Jenn~  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
The evening had gone by and now it was 10:00pm. It was then the doorbell at the Stifler house rang, again, that night. It was barely heard over the music playing loudly from the living room. Stifler answered the door wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt and a pair of tan khakis. As he opened it, he looked the girl up and down before seeing who it was, thinking she was very do-able. Then he saw who it was.  
  
"Look," he said, "It's Jess. How's the gutter?"  
  
Jess was wearing a pair of baggy tan cargoes and a red and blue strapped top. Her light brown hair was in a ponytail. She smiled sarcastically.  
  
"Pretty well," she said, "Seeing as my house is actually bigger than yours."  
  
"Bullshit." Stifler said.  
  
She shrugged, "You don't have to believe me."  
  
"Good, coming in?" Stifler asked.  
  
Jess looked at him strangely at him inviting her in but muttered, "Thanks." And walked in. Stifler looked at her ass when she wasn't watching.  
  
"Hey Jess." Said Oz as he came downstairs.  
  
She turned and smiled to him, and replied with a "Hey."  
  
Stifler glared a bit at Oz.  
  
"Well, you two run upstairs and take my little brother's room." He said and walked off into the kitchen.  
  
Jess raised an eyebrow as he does so, and then looked to Oz.  
  
"What's his deal?" she asked. Oz shrugged.  
  
"He's usually an asshole, no big deal." Oz replied.  
  
Jess smiled a bit and nodded.  
  
"You getting a drink?" Oz asked. Jessica found the question sort of odd, but tried not to show it on her face.  
  
"I was…thinking about it?" she replied. Oz nodded.  
  
"That's cool I guess." he said. She raised an eyebrow and laughed a bit, but shook her head.  
  
"Um, I'll be right back, okay?" she said.  
  
"Where you going?" Oz asked as she walked off a bit, but she turned.  
  
"Exploring." She smirked. Oz smiled and walked towards the kitchen for a beer.  
  
Jessica made her way into another room in the house and heard her name from behind.  
  
"Jess," said Jim.  
  
Jess turned and smiled, seeing Jim and Kevin standing together with beers. She walked over to them.  
  
"Hey." She smiled to them.  
  
"Lost?" Jim asked.  
  
"Not anymore." She smirked.  
  
Kevin laughed a bit, but Jim took it as a come-on.  
  
"Well," he said, "I certainly am here for you."  
  
Jessica looked at him funny, then looked to Kevin.  
  
"Is he drunk?" she asked. Kevin laughed.  
  
"Possibly." Kevin replied. Jim couldn't help but feel stupid. Kevin looked over Jess' shoulder and saw Vicky.  
  
"Vicky, over here." Said Kevin. Vicky turned and walked over, giving Kevin a hug and then turned, seeing Jess and her eyes widened.  
  
"Oh my god," said Vicky, "Jess!?"  
  
Jess looked at Vicky and her mouth dropped.  
  
"Vick!?" she exclaimed.  
  
Vicky nodded, squealing slightly and the two girls hugged.  
  
"Holy shit, this is so weird." Jessica said.  
  
"I know!" Vicky said, "How…why are you here?"  
  
"I live like, a few blocks away now! I totally forgot you lived here!"  
  
"What am I missing here?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Jess and I knew each other from camp for like, 4 years, and we used to write each other until what, first year of highschool?" Vicky said, looking at Jess for confirmation.  
  
"Yeah," Jess said, "I wrote you that note saying I couldn't write that much cause everything was so hectic."  
  
"I still can't believe you're here!" Vicky exclaimed and hugged Jess again.  
  
Jess smiled as they hugged, and then parted from it.  
  
"So you and Kevin are…" Jess began, waiting for someone to finish her sentence.  
  
"Going out, yeah." Said Vicky quickly.  
  
"Cute." Said Jess smiling.  
  
The night passed slowly for the guys, having to find other people to talk to because Jessica and Vicky mainly just sat on a couch catching up on old relationships and times at camp.  
  
"Look at them." Said Kevin, standing with Oz, Stifler, Finch and Jim, "They haven't moved all night!"  
  
"Well they haven't seen each other in a few years, they gotta get to remember things." Said Jim.  
  
"It's 3am! You'd think they'd get tired!" said Kevin.  
  
"That's the thing about chicks," said Stifler, rather drunkenly, "They can talk and talk about their feelings, but they really don't care."  
  
Stifler took a drink of his beer and walked off. Suddenly, Vicky looked up from her seat and glanced around the room, and then at her watch and mouthed something that looked like 'Holy shit' and got up. She grabbed Jess' hand and pulled her over to the boys.  
  
"Kevin, I'm so sorry." She said and hugged Kevin.  
  
"It's alright, I hardly noticed." Said Kevin, receiving glares from the other guys.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna take off." Said Vicky, looking at Kevin.  
  
"I'll drive you." He said. She nodded and waved to the other guys.  
  
"Jess, you coming?" she asked.  
  
"Nah," Jess replied, looking around the room, "I'm gonna get tanked."  
  
Jessica and Vicky hugged and exchanged phone numbers and hugged again before Vicky and Kevin actually left. Jessica went the opposite direction to get 'tanked' and was almost followed by Jim if he hadn't been held back by Oz.  
  
"What!? I was just going to make sure she didn't drink too much!" Jim said fakely. Oz rolled his eyes at Jim. He knew why he was really going to go.  
  
The night passed slowly for the remaining males, even after they had stopped drinking. By 4:00am, they decided to leave. They had looked for Jessica everywhere and still were not able to find her.  
  
"She probably just got a ride home sometime." Said Finch. They had decided that was the case and then left, driving away from Stifler's.  
  
"Funny how we didn't see Stifler a lot tonight either." Said Jim as they left the parking lot.  
  
The next morning, Jess woke up, the sun on her face. She groaned and rolled over, looking at the alarm clock next to her. It was 9:00am. She had to be at work in an hour and a half. She sighed and moved her legs to try and wake herself up. She suddenly took a good look around the room; it was blue, unlike her room that was not. She could feel her bare legs against the cover over her. She didn't recognise anything until she looked to her left and then she recognised something she really hadn't wanted to. She screamed when she saw Stifler, lying there asleep, naked. He immediately woke up and saw her, letting out a petrified yell and fell out of the bed.  
  
"What the fuck!?" Jess yelled, watching him.  
  
"Don't look!" yelled Stifler, who was now full-frontally naked. Jess immediately covered her eyes, and at the same time, grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around herself. Stifler attempted to put on the pair of pants he had so eagerly removed last night as he was trying to remember what had happened.  
  
"Why the hell am I here? Why the…" Jess started, but suddenly turned, her eyes glaring at Stifler.  
  
"What?" he asked, zipping up the pants and doing up the button. She walked over to him.  
  
"Did you slip me something?!" she yelled.  
  
"What? I wouldn't slip you something!" he exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and in came Stifler's little brother.  
  
"Holy shit!" he yelled. Jess turned and screamed, covering herself to make sure nothing was showing.  
  
"Get the fuck out you little shit!" yelled Stifler.  
  
"What's with all the language coming from down…OH DEAR GOD!" yelled Stifler's mom as she headed around the corner to Stifler's room.  
  
"Hey mom." Said Stifler, trying his best to put on an innocent smile.  
  
"What is going on here?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hey babe." Said Stifler's brother, slipping an arm around Jess's waist. Jess glared and shoved him off, pulling the sheets tighter around her.  
  
"Get the fuck away from her, retard." Said Stifler.  
  
"Don't call your brother a retard!" exclaimed Stifler's mom.  
  
"I'm just gonna go." said Jess, grabbing her clothes.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Stifler's mom said, going beside the door, looking to the younger Stifler sibling, "Go downstairs, sweetie."  
  
"But I wanna watch!" he protested.  
  
"Go to your room now!" she said. He grumbled and walked out of the room, and Stifler's mom looked back to the two.  
  
"Be downstairs in five minutes, both of you." She said, and turned and left.  
  
"Oh, fuck that." Jess said, grabbing her clothes.  
  
"Oh no you're not leaving, I'm going down, you're coming." Stifler said. Jess looked at him.  
  
"Turn around." She said.  
  
"Fuck you, I don't wanna get back on that bed with you." Stifler replied.  
  
"So I can change you shithead!" Jess yelled. Stifler rolled his eyes and turned.  
  
"I am not going down to talk to your mother about something that I don't even know about." She said.  
  
"Well, you're not leaving me alone down there, and if you leave, I am fucking telling everyone about what happened!" he said, turning quickly. He was totally shocked at what he saw. Jess was wearing a pair of black panties and a black bra, which turned Stifler completely on at how tight they were. Under all that baggy clothing, there was a body.  
  
"What the fuck are you staring at!? I said turn around!" Jess yelled. Stifler nodded and turned again, he didn't turn to face her again until she spoke.  
  
"I'm leaving now." She said as Stifler turned.  
  
"You won't be able to get out past my mom, she's probably standing at the bottom of the stairs." Stifler said. Jessica shrugged as she quickly did her hair up and walked towards the window.  
  
"I'll get out another way." She said, opening the bottom of the window.  
  
"Why don't you stay?" Stifler suddenly blurted. She looked at him strangely.  
  
"Look, I don't know what happened last night, but don't make a big deal out of it." she said, sticking one leg out of the window. She walked across the roof and climbed down the side of his house.  
  
"I usually don't." Stifler said quietly as she made her way across his walkway, pulling the keys to her car from her pocket. It was so sunny out, and Stifler's eyes hadn't adjusted to it yet, he had to squint. The day almost seemed yellow. She unlocked her car door and glanced at him, raising an eyebrow at why he was still there but shrugged and got into her car. As she drove away, Stifler wondered why he wanted her to stay. 


	3. Monday Quirks

Oh my god! So many reviews!!! :) Thanks, you guys! This one may be a bit iffy cause it's like, 5am now, and I've been writing it since about 3am. But, thanks a lot!!! Also, if anyone knows how to do Italics on FF.Net, so you can write it out so it shows up as italics, tell me in review please!!! Thanks a bunch!!! :)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________  
The weekend passed slowly for everyone except Kevin. Vicky and Jess had been doing everything together all weekend, leaving no room for him. He understood, but was immediately jealous of Jessica, and became paranoid about the two of them becoming lesbians, no matter how hot that seemed.  
  
He was sitting in his room in a lawnchair he had brought up from the garage and put in front of a wall, and was bouncing a ball off of the wall and catching it. Suddenly, the phone rang. He walked over and picked it up with a, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Kevin? It's Vicky."  
  
"Oh, hey Vick!" he said, trying not to sound too excited.  
  
"You know that new James Bond movie?" she asked.  
  
"'Die Another Day'? The one we're seeing on Tuesday? Yeah, I can't wait." he said.  
  
"Well, about that; I sorta saw it with Jess yesterday, you don't mind do you?"  
  
"I guess not..." Kevin said, though he felt as though he had just been cut- through with Oddjob's hat.  
  
"Alright, great. I have to go though cause Jess is on her way over. Talk to you tomorrow at school!" she said, and then the line went dead. Kevin sighed and shook his head and hung up the phone. He couldn't believe this. His girlfriend was being taken away by another girl.  
On Monday, the guys stood by Jim and Oz's lockers as usual. Finch was reciting poetry to himself from a book for an unknown reason.  
  
"And then she says that she and Jess already saw it!" Kevin explained to the guys.  
  
"Did she say if it was good?" Jim asked curiously.  
  
"No, she was too busy getting off the phone to go and hang out with Jess." Kevin replied, "But I think you're missing the point."  
  
"Kevin, they haven't seen each other in years. Just give them a few days to catch up, and then it'll be over." Oz said, trying to sound reasonable.  
  
"Hello, kiddies." said Stifler, walking over to them, "What's the pathetic conversation this morning?"  
  
"Just talking about how Vicky hasn't stopped hanging out with Jess all weekend." Kevin said. Stifler's eyes widened.  
  
"Of course not, cause I haven't seen her, so where else would she be? Not with me." he blurted quickly. The rest of the guys gave him wierd looks. "Stop accusing me." He added.  
  
Vicky and Jess opened up the doors at the end of the hallway. Vicky was wearing a purple dress that went to just above her knees and a light, white jacket overtop of it. Jess was wearing a tight, white tanktop with a pair of baggy black cargo pants, and a black and white striped armwarmer on her left arm, and for once, her hair was down and it went to her mid-back. They were talking to each other, really deep into their conversation, and almost walked passed the boys if Kevin hadn't called out to them.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Kevin." Vicky said, laughing lightly, and hugging him, "Didn't see you there."  
  
"Hey, Jess," said Oz, "Where'd you go off to on Friday at the party? We couldn't find you."  
  
"Stop bugging the girl!" Stifler blurted out. Everyone stopped to look at him, but then Jess shook her head, as if dismissing his outburst and looked at Oz.  
  
"I walked home a bit later." she answered, "Sorry, I hope I didn't keep you guys."  
  
Oz shook his head, meaning that she didn't, and was about to say something until Finch suddenly grabbed Jessica's hand and looked deep into her eyes as he recited Shakespeare.  
  
"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
  
By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;  
  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st;  
  
Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st;  
  
So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee."  
  
He then kissed her hand. There was a deathly silence in the group, and it would have been completely silent if it weren't for the others in the hallway. The other's then looked to see Jess's reaction. She was quiet for a minute, before speaking.  
  
"...I don't get it." she said, simply, and that made the rest of them laugh, and Jess smiled, "Thanks though?"  
  
Finch looked at the other's and then sighed, about to say another sonnet, but Kevin and Oz were laughing to hard for him to be romantic right now, so he simply added. "Farewell! thou art too dear for my possessing." And walked off down the hallway. Jess looked over at the others, and then couldn't help but laugh lightly. "I really don't know what the hell he said." she added, shaking her head.  
  
"What class do you have first?" Jim asked her.  
  
"Advanced english." she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Me too." Jim said, "Fancy that! You and me in the same class! Looks like fate!"  
  
Jess gave him a sarcastic look and then smiled lightly. "Ya, that must be it," she said, and then took his hand, "I guess we'll see you guys later then."  
  
She and Jim then walked off down the hallway, Jim sort of in a daze. There she was, now linking her arm with his, walking with him for the entire school to see.  
  
"Hey Jess!" came an excited squeak of a voice. Jess turned her head, seeing the red-headed Michelle, waving madly with the hand her flute was in.  
  
"Oh, hey Michelle!" she exclaimed, and waved back. She and Jim then continued to English.  
  
"Um, Jess, how do you know her?" Jim asked.  
  
"Michelle? She was in the office when I first came here, and we got to talking." she said, smiling.  
  
"Well, I think I should warn you...She's in the band, and is known as a very big geek around here. Actually, she's almost like the super-geek. She is their queen." Jim explained.  
  
"Well, I think she's nice, and at least she rules over something, what do you rule over?" Jess asked, smiling challengingly.  
  
"Good point." Jim said, giving in, and then they walked into their English class.  
As Vicky and Kevin headed to their next period classes, Kevin looked over at her.  
  
"You wanna do something tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Sorry, Kev, Jess and I are going out tonight." she replied.  
  
"Out where?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Just out." Vicky answered.  
  
"What is it with you?" he asked, now sort of angrily.  
  
"Pardon?" she asked, looking surprised at his tone.  
  
"You and Jess are doing everything together! I got to see you ONCE this weekend, and that was it! I know you haven't seen each other in forever, but this is ridiculous! Who's relationship do you care more about? Our's, or your's and Jess's?" he snapped.  
  
"Well, right about now, I'd pick Jess over you in a second," she said, angrily, "Way to be understanding, Kevin."  
  
She then shook her head and walked off down the hall towards her next class.  
Oz and Stifler were at Lacrosse practice, standing on the field, practising passing, before the coach called for another practice-game. They were assigned teams and then seperated. Oz and Stifler were standing beside each other, waiting for the game to begin.  
  
"So, dude, why were you acting so wierd around Jessica this morning?" Oz asked.  
  
"I wasn't being wierd." Stifler said, "Paranoid about me stealing your woman, Ozzy?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Oz asked.  
  
"I see what you're trying to do, Ozzy, don't think I don't. You probably jack-off thinking about her." Stifler said.  
  
"Stifler, sick!" Oz exclaimed.  
  
"Well, don't pretend like you don't," Stifler said, and then quickly added, "It would piss you off if someone you knew fucked her first, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Shut up, Stifler." was all Oz said, shaking his head as the coach blew the whistle.  
  
Stifler smirked. He wanted to tell Oz now more than ever what had happened with him and Jess. But couldn't, because A) Jess would kick his ass, and B) He didn't want them to know that he had actually fucked someone who he apparently "hated".  
  
He was suddenly distracted by Jess walking across the field with Vicky and Jim, the wind blowing her hair around as they walked over to the bleachers to watch the practise. He could almost smell her perfume even though he was so far away. He watched as she laughed at something Jim had said, and flipped her hair over her bare shoulders, and thats when he got hit.  
  
Right in the side, and he went toppling over, his leg crunching against the ground and making a sickening noise.  
  
"Ah, FUCK!" Stifler yelled, grabbing at his knee as the rest of the team crowded around him. The coach headed over and kneeled down beside him, and then pushed a finger hard into the back of his kneecap.  
  
"Does that hurt?" he asked.  
  
"FUCK! OW! YES! FUCK!" Stifler yelled, hitting his hand away.  
  
"Looks like he pulled something, better take him to the nurse's office." the coach said. Oz and Jimmy kneeled down and helped him up, and Stifler hopped on one foot towards the school.  
He had been in there for three hours. The nurse kept saying they would get an ambulance to come and transport him to the hospital, but that had been an hour and a half ago. He just sat there on the one hospital bed in there, and looked out the window that gave him a clear view of people's feet, because of the lower floor it was on.  
  
"Hey." came a familiar voice. Stifler looked up to see Jess standing in the doorway.  
  
"Came to laugh at me?" he asked. Jess shook her head and made her way over, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, motioning towards his knee.  
  
"Something dislocated." Stifler said, shrugging. He stared at the floor. Did this mean he wouldn't be able to play at the school's next game? That better not have been the case.  
  
"Does it hurt?" she asked, lightly touching the bandage with her index finger.  
  
"Only when someone touches it." he said, wincing a bit at the pain. She quickly retracted her finger.  
  
"Sorry." she said, and then sighed before speaking again, "Why were you so wierd this morning?"  
  
"I wasn't." he said.  
  
"Yeah, you were, Vicky was asking me about it all day." she said, looking at the floor before looking at his face, "Are you still kind of freaked about Friday night...and Saturday morning?"  
  
"No, if I could count the number of times chicks have woken up in bed beside me..." he trailed off, and then shrugged and nodded, "So, maybe I wasn't expecting it to be you. You weren't expecting it either."  
  
"I'll admit to that." she said. "You're not..." Jess shook her head, "Never mind."  
  
"No, what?" Stifler asked.  
  
"...Well, is there a reason to act so wierd?" she asked. "If you hate me anyway, why were you acting so wierd?"  
  
Stifler was silent for a moment before saying extremely quietly, "Maybe I don't hate you."  
  
"Maybe I don't hate you either." Jessica added, smiling lightly. Stifler looked up at her with a smile, and then she was leaning down, and their lips met. They were kissing. The kiss made him remember kissing her friday night, except then, she was pulling off her shirt, and his was already off, and they were making their way towards his bed. And then he couldn't remember anything after that, and he went back to reality, still kissing her, their tongues touching lightly, and then she pulled away.  
  
"I should get going back to class, I told Mr. Watts I was just going to the bathroom." she said, and smiled, getting off of the bed, "See ya."  
  
She then walked out of the nurse's office, leaving Stifler excited, nervous and confused. He just stared at where she had been and sighed, running a hand through his hair. This girl was going to be the death of him. 


End file.
